A printing apparatus prints an image on a medium such as a postcard to which a decoration such as a pressed flower adheres, for example. A user prints an image on a postcard using the printing apparatus after bonding a pressed flower to the postcard in advance with an iron or the like.
Conventionally, there is a problem that the printing apparatus cannot print an image on the medium while bonding the decoration to the medium.
In order to solve the above problem, there is provided a printing apparatus and a printing method capable of printing an image on the medium while bonding the decoration to the medium.